


Tu sais que je suis un bon flic

by malurette



Series: Sur un ring comme au lit [14]
Category: Lastman (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Investigations, Monsters, Police, mendoza deserved better, mendoza is awesome, will whip out the porn later
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: recueil de mini fics pour l'officier Mendoza !1ère vignette : Intégration(eurf honnêtement j'aime pas beaucoup celle-ci, j'ai fait mieux ensuite ?)2ème : Conviction.3ème : Un truc de dingues.4ème : Un déclic.
Series: Sur un ring comme au lit [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1270283
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Un cas compliqué](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157135) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'intégration laisse encore à désirer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un bon flic  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** LastMan, série animée  
>  **Personnage :** Monica Mendoza  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès Balak Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** WoCtober Fest  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

L'inspecteur Monica Mendoza subissait dans la police une double discrimination, du fait d'être une femme, et d'être latina. Les préjugés avaient la peau dure, quoi que tout le monde, officiellement, s'en défende.  
Elle devait bosser pas juste deux mais trois fois plus pour prouver qu'elle valait autant qu'eux tous.  
Enfin, elle avait réussi à devenir lieutenant, à être reconnue comme étant un bon flic.  
Ses collègues faisaient preuve d'un respect aléatoire : sur le terrain ils redevenaient professionnels et reconnaissaient effectivement sa valeur. Mais au bureau, ils plaisantaient quasiment en permanence de façon douteuse, mettant sa patience à rude épreuve. Ils prétendaient que c'était du charriage bon enfant comme ils en échangeaient tous entre eux et que ça n'avait aucune intention méchante. Si elle le ressentait comme ça, ça n'était pas leur faute à eux ; qu'elle s'endurcisse un peu !  
C'était épuisant et elle était bien obligée de faire avec.


	2. Y croire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paxtown est un endroit pourri, mais il reste de l'espoir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Elle veut y croire  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette">  
>  **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
>  **Personnage :** Monica Mendoza  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** # "law & order" pour HalfAMoon">   
> **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : épisode 14 ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Le lieutenant Mendoza veut continuer à croire que son travail est utile, et qu’elle peut faire confiance au système de justice derrière une fois son boulot fait. Elle l’accomplit du mieux qu’elle peut.   
Elle ordonne les indices et les faisceaux de présomption, elle pèse les intuitions et les tuyaux, réels ou fabulés, à la recherche de la vérité, et elle le fait bien.   
Elle n’est pas la loi, elle est à son service et à celui des habitants ; elle la représente et la fait respecter. Elle met de l’ordre dans cette ville, bon sang, et ça n’est pas perdu d’avance.


	3. Un truc dingue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des scènes de crime gratinées elle en a vu son compte... mais celle-ci n'a aucune logique, aucune explication raisonnable (reste le déraisonnable).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un truc de dingues  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette">  
>  **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
>  **Personnage :** Monica Mendoza  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #19.1 _riddle_ " pour fffc"> (énigme/mystère)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : épisodes 5 et 11  
>  **Nombre de mots :**

La maison des Liones présente une scène de crime inhabituelle. Le mari s'est tué lui-même par balle - la preuve est facilement faite. La femme est à demi dénudée, ses vêtements déchirés, mais sans marque d'agression sexuelle. Sa cage thoracique est largement ouverte, son cœur retiré de là avec une précision chirurgicale... post mortem, et la cause du décès n'est pas identifiée.   
L'enregistrement de l'appel passé par Mr Liones au 211 embrouille encore plus les choses au lieu de faire la lumière dessus : il y a une troisième voix, non identifiée. Quel rôle cet homme a-t-il joué, qu'est-ce que la femme a fait ou pas fait, quel est le lien avec Rose, exactement ?

Elle en a vu, des trucs perchés, à travailler avec la brigade criminelle de Paxtown, et ça n'est pas la pire scène de sa carrière, mais c'est probablement le mystère le plus épais. Ça n'a aucun sens, vraiment aucun. Elle sent qu'il lui manque quelque chose d'essentiel pour comprendre ; il faudrait être complètement cinglé pour voir la moindre explication logique là-dedans.   
Et il faut pourtant bien qu'elle s'y colle et elle va résoudre cette affaire, même si ça la rend effectivement dingue.


	4. Déclic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et quand tout se met en place...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Déclic  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** LastMan   
> **Personnage :** Monica Mendoza  
>  **Genre :** gen/drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #18.19, " _click_ " pour fffc">   
> **Continuite/** Spoil éventuel : épisode 20  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 375

Ça fait des semaines que Monica accumule des données, les trie, essaie de les regarder de manière objective, en tout cas d'un œil neuf et sans préjugé, de chercher un schéma logique et pas juste des coïncidences. Il y a dans ce foutoir des drogues différentes, des crimes différents, des affaires voisines, mais elle n'en démord pas : elles sont reliées, et pas juste par le hasard qui l'a mise elle dessus. Seulement il manque toujours quelque chose, une explication qui justifie comment elles s'articulent.   
Un soir, une nuit plutôt à pas d'heure alors qu'elle perd sa cohérence et réalise qu'il est bien trop tard pour continuer à y penser, lui vient l'idée terrifiante que _si_ elle accepte que la femme qui brille dans ses cauchemars n'est pas une hallucination mais la réalité, que si les légistes affirment que les blessures relevées n'ont pas été faites avec une arme ordinaire, et que la substance jaune inconnue a quelque chose de surnaturel - du moins, de pas encore expliqué par la science actuelle - ça y est elle a perdu le fil. _Mais_ son coupable en tout cas y croit. Parce que récolter des cœurs pour en nourrir une fillette possédée, de là où elle se tient ça ressemble à de la sorcellerie moyenâgeuse. 

Si, donc, elle oublie ce qu'elle tenait pour logique et se place dans un état d'esprit second, alors tout se met en place.   
Elle ne veut pas y croire.   
Elle ne peut pas y croire.   
Mais elle l'a vu.   
Ça explique beaucoup trop de choses. Ça serait bien trop facile de dire "oh, tout ce qu'on ne peut pas expliquer a été causé par des monstres !"  
Non, elle doit chercher encore.   
De toute façon une théorie n'est fiable que si on peut la réfuter. 

Alors elle cherche. Encore et encore.   
Mais elle ne trouve rien d'autre, et, pire, chaque nouvelle pièce du puzzle vient confirmer ce tableau d'horreur.   
La seule pièce qu'il lui manque, maintenant, ce sont des aveux en bonne et due forme.   
Elle arme son pistolet. Pas besoin de balles en argent ou bénies : des régulières tuent aussi bien. Ça aussi elle l'a vu et elle recommencera, et elle se fera donner une bonne explication, que diable !


End file.
